Everyone's truelife Fairytale
by xlas
Summary: We are five years in the future after the defeat of the circle of the black thorn.Where have our friends drifted of this time? Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Riley and Dawn/Spike
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters. . . those who do are very lucky

The story evolves five years after the destruction of sunnydale and the L.A. fight. Giles is in England with Dawn. Buffy has Angel's son Liam,Angel is dead. Spike lives with Buffy. They all together run a school for potentials in New York.

Where fairytales end and life begins? Can anyone draw a line? Is there something or someone that can help us make the right decisions, so that we can live our one true-life fairytale or are we all doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again and watch as our happiness pass us by without having the strength to reach out and grab it. Is there an end to fighting? And is a slayer always alone?

These thoughts were passing through Buffy's mind when she heard her sister calling out her name.

"Buffy. Are you here? I am home" Dawn asked.

"Yes, Dawnie" she replied exiting her room and running towards the source of the voice. At the sight of her sister her heart nearly broke. She had grown so much in the past years, after the closing of the Hellmouth and the destruction of Sunnydale.

"So, I am here. Is everything alright you sounded weird on the phone."

Buffy seemed stressed these days her mind was wondering off a lot more than usual and that scared Dawn a bit, because her sister wouldn't tell her what was bothering her.

Just then Liam started crying so Buffy told Dawn to do whatever she wished until she put the baby back to sleep. Dawn made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat; she was hungry from the journey. Liam had grown up so much. He was 5 years old already. What a pity he wouldn't remember his father . . . she should spent more time with Buffy and the boy.

As soon as this idea crossed her mind Buffy entered with a sleepy Liam in her arms.

"Look who is here baby."Liam lifted his head from his mothers embrace and smiled at the sight of his aunt. "Look, aunt Dawn is here. Would you like to go in her arms?"

Liam was to sleep to speak, but responded to his mother, by stretching his arms towards his favorite aunt. Dawn took him in her embrace and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, so much" she sat on a chair with the boy on her lap

"My boy has woken up all hungry. Would you like me to fix something for you too Dawn?"

"That would be perfect, because I am starving. You know the journey and all."

Spike had entered the room and looked at their lovely intercourse taking place; he stood at the door not wanting to ruin the picture. He loved these women so much, and one of them didn't even know how much.

"Well niblet, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? It has been ages since the last time we saw you. What school is too demanding you forget family?"

She shivered at the sound of his voice, hopefully he didn't see that.

"No school has been ok. I just had some tests to give this month and couldn't steal some time to come here."

"Did Liam wake you up Spike? I am so sorry. Would you like a warm cup of blood, to make up to you?"

"You always have your way with me slayer, and no Liam did not wake me up, Dawnie here did with all her welling". He tried to sound upset, the truth is that it was the best he had for weeks now.

Buffy warmed Liam's milk, Spike's blood and made some pancakes for here and Dawn.

"Well sis, your cooking has definitely improved from the last time you cooked me dinner."

"I had to learn; with Angel gone we had to feed on something." Sadness crept in her face. There he was again, her angel. His death was her death. The only thing keeping her alive was Liam, and the thought of these 4 perfect years she had spent with him.

Dawn saw her sister slowly drowning in her own sorrow, and shutting everybody out.

"So…"Spike said sensing the sadness of the moment. "How long are you going to stay, love?"

It was now or never. Dawn had thought about it many times, but now she was sure she had made the right decision. She put Liam in the Baby seat.

"To tell you the truth forever." She said with a smile.

hope you enjoy the story ... please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"To tell you the truth forever." She said with a smile.

Buffy snapped out of her world, and turned to face her sister, with shock written all over her face.

"What do you mean forever. What about school? Dawn you are not going to end up like me. You are going to finish university."

Spike was shocked, but really hopped that what Dawn was saying was true and that Buffy wouldn't persuade her to do otherwise.

"Look, I am not dropping out. I found a way to finish my studies and stay here in New York with you guys."

"And how, in the name of God are you going to do that?"Now she was angry. Dawn had a bright future ahead of her and she wouldn't let her throw it away for no one, especially herself.

"If you let me finish, I will tell you what I have decided to do. I checked the universities nearby and found that of the ones that had Law as a major, five were too expensive to go to but three were bearable. So I talked with Giles and he liked the idea of finishing my studies back at the US, 

then I talked to my professors explaining them my decisions and found most of them very supportive. I applied for all the three universities just before Christmas…"

"You have been planning this for three months now. I just can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me anything, why would you want to leave Oxford? And Giles? Don't let me get my hands on him. He is a dead man. "

"We didn't ambush you. If this is what you think. Actually I have been thinking about moving back ever since Angel died. When I came to visit in September I found you catatonic and then it was when the idea came to me. On my return to England I started the whole procedure. I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure I would be accepted. I didn't want to give you false hope. "

"So, love let's see if I understand you correct. We are going to have the pleasure of your company and you can finish university so big sis here won't flip out completely. Did I get it right?"

Spike just got his voice back and wanted badly to straighten out what they were saying.

"Yes" Dawn said smiling.

Spike kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"It is good to have you back. Now big boy, would you like to go and watch cartoons together so that the two sisters can clear everything up." He lifted the boy from his seat.

"Yes, uncle Spike can we watch X-men I like that they have superpowers like mommy and you."

Spike looked at Buffy to get her approval before he responded to Liam. Buffy nodded at him in approbation.

"Ok, love we can watch whatever you like" the two "men" headed at the living room.

"That leaves the two of us, although I like your idea to come and stay here with us. I think we have one big problem the intuition. You see in Oxford you had Giles and also a scholarship but here, here it is a whole different thing. We could always take from Angel's money but with him gone I don't find it very right"

"When I said I had everything worked out, I wasn't kidding. You see for the past years that I have been living in England I have been working and with the currency working at our side for every pound that I have made it is changed into two dollars. So from what I have made all these years I can pay my own intuition"

"Wow . . . as I recall you never saved money. Where is my sister? Where have you taken her?"Buffy stood up and hugged her sister

"I love you sweetie and I am so proud of you, mom would be too."

A tear lingered in their eyes, for all their loss. Just then Liam and Spike burst into laughter so the sisters hugged one more time and went to join the loves of their lives.

_"Are you my girl?"_

_"Always"she responded smilling, looking at the demons ahead_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Are you my girl?"_

"Always_." she responded smiling, looking at the demons ahead _

_Angel had defeated the Circle of the Black Thorn, and Buffy, the Scooby gang, Faith and the potentials were all there to help him. Luckily for everyone Wesley thought it best to inform the senior ex-watcher for the battle that they were going to face in L.A._

_As soon as Giles learns about the fight he calls everybody who could help has them rushing in L.A. to help out. Luckily they arrive in the nick of time to help save the day. The dragon is slaughtered by the combining strength of Angel, Buffy, Spike and Faith. The remaining demons are handled by the others, until every single one of them is lying dead. Unfortunately they had some loss too Wesley, was the first to go, Illyria informed them of his death and they were contempt that he wasn't alone at the end. Gunn was the next to go, he went done like a fighter when he was cut off by the rest of the team attacked by 6 vampires and 6 demons, he managed to kill all of them but his wounds were mortal and he died of blood loss. Spike once came near being staked but was saved by Illyria, who surprisingly took the fatal blow for him. Who would have thought that the Goddess would have given her life to save a half bread, a vampire. Kennedy also and six other potentials died fighting. This was their world and loss was a big part of it._

_When the battle was over they all moved to the Hyperion, what was left of it anyway. To count the casualties, care for the wounded and figure out what to do next. _

_Willow was in shock from Kennedy's death and Buffy was holding her stroking her hair, whispering confronting words. Soon enough the witch got herself together and the two friends started to care for the wounded_

_Everyone was shocked at fighting along with Spike that they all believed to be dead._

"_So you are alright I see." Faith said with a smirk "It is good to have a fighter amongst us"_

_Dawn who had been keeping the back front with Giles and Wood, at the sight of Spike run and fell into his open arms. Then frowned at him and gave him a slap in the face._

"_What was that for?"Spike asked_

"_This is for not telling us that you were alive, you evil thing."_

"_I am sorry love, but I had my hands full for a while, you know killing demons and stuff."_

_Then he hugged Willow who said she was glad to see him again, and shook hands with Xander, Giles and Wood_

"_You still owe me a jacket."_

"_Anytime you want come and claim it, but I have to warn you I won't be as gentle as I was the last time we discussed that matter."_

_Faith put her hand on Wood's shoulder to calm him down. He turned and looked her in the eyes, before a moan escaped his mouth. So they headed to find a first aid kit. _

_Spike's full attention moved to the slayer. His slayer, or not? And then he saw her smiling, her long blond hair moving while she was moved along the injured, helping when help was needed and giving a confronting smile to everyone around._

_Love! You look bit don't you want to go and lay down for a while" he asked putting his hands around her waist._

_She responded to his touch and his recommendation. She was so tired from the battle. They made their way up the stairs and went in the first unoccupied bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, he kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss._

"_God, I have missed you." _

"_Me too. Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_It all happened so fast and then I didn't know what to say, or where to found you, after I cleared Sunnydale from the map."_

"_That is a lie and you know it. You could always seek me out, but you didn't even do that. How am I supposed to feel knowing that you have been alive all this time, and told me nothing?"_

"_Peaches was on my nose all the time, what could I have done? What is done is done now. You look tired love, do you want to lay down a bit and rest your eyes"_

"_I shouldn't they might need me down stairs. Also I must go and find. . ."_

"_Say it. You have to go to the poof. So that was it for us. I am guessing your I love you meant nothing after all."_

_Now Buffy felt offended how could he think such a think about her. She stepped away from his embrace and turned her back at him._

"_You are stupid Spike really stupid. How can you think something like that about me? After everything we shared you're telling me I lied? I wouldn't do that."_

_Spike moved towards her and hugged her. She felt his muscular arms around her, she smelt his scent and then he whispered in her ear._

"_I am sorry love. I know you love me. The thing is that I am afraid that you are going to go away and never return."_

"_I am here now, aren't I? With you, not Angel. But I have to check up on him. Please understand."_

"_Ok." he said letting her go reluctantly. He knew she wasn't his to keep. She never was his, sure she loved him but not in the same way she loved his grandsire. Her respect for him had grown over the years, whereas for Angel it wouldn't be an overreaction to say that they were soul-mates._

"_I advise you to take a bath, because you have demon guts all over you. I will send some clean clothes and some blood over with Dawn. I am sure she is searching you to give you an earful."_

"_I know. The sad thing is that I deserve it all. Be careful love" _

_She leant and kissed him gently but then feeling him opening his mouth, she couldn't resist but enter her tongue to tangle with his. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and remained to his embrace._

"_That was one hell of a goodbye kiss, slayer. Thank you for seeing the man in me"_

_She headed at the door; just before she closed it she couldn't help but ask him._

"_Still friends?"_

"_Always pet. I will be here to watch your back, forever ."_

_Buffy headed downstairs to see how everybody else was going. Her mind wondered how a particular somebody was going._


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while, i hope you people like it.

"_Still friends?"_

"_Always pet. I will be here to watch your back, forever ."_

_Buffy headed downstairs to see how everybody else was going._

_Angel had seen Spike approach Buffy and taking her upstairs and he just couldn't handle it right now. So he gave Giles and Willow all the instructions they needed and said that he needed to rest. Everybody understood his need, since he was the worst beaten of the lot, it seemed like all the demons were after him. He went to his old room, slowly lying on the bed, thinking that sleep will take him but not having such satisfaction. Tossing and turning constantly thinking of all he had lost and of his love, Buffy in the hands of Spike. He stood up_

"_I can't think about that now" he said to himself it would drive me right over the edge. Right then someone knocked on the door. Angel went to answer it and found Willow standing with a cup of blood._

"_I figured you would need this, to regain your strength."_

"_You little witch. . ."_

"_Not so little anymore." She replied with a grin._

"_Yes, I figured that much by myself were you not with us today and the casualties would have been much greater. I am forever in your debt." He brought his hand to his silent heart and made a small bow, acknowledging her help and power._

"_No need to be overdramatic. I did what everybody else did today. I fought."_

_There was a moment of awkward silence between them, then Willow was the first to talk._

"_I am really sorry Angel, for all the friends you lost tonight. I want you to know that you will always have us, even Xander who bitches all the time"_

"_Thank you Willow. I am sorry too, for Kennedy and everyone else." He stroke her arm and gave her a semi smile_

_A tear escaped from the edge of her eye, which she quickly wiped away. She had to look strong for everyone, she couldn't allow herself to break just yet. Her friends needed her too much. _

"_Yeah I know, it is not your fault. This is the world we live in, and we can't change it. We fight to live so hard that sometimes we forget to actually live. Kennedy taught me that. After Tara died I thought I would never love again, I thought that I would never open my heart to someone, because of the danger I would put them in. Well she managed to show me that no matter the time love can knock at your door and you better answer it, or else there is no worth in fighting."_

_Angel looked her deep in the eyes, she had known love as had he._

"_She loves you, you know. She never stopped. . ."_

"_And Spike?"_

"_She loves him too, but it is not the same and they know it. Don't give up on her just yet. Give her sometime and I am telling you she is going to come to you. Take some rest now."She said exiting his room._

_Could it be? Was the red haired right? Did she still love me? These thoughts filled Angels head when he dosed of to sleep._

_Buffy saw all her friends gathered and she knew right then and there she knew she loved them with all her heart. Yes being a slayer meant being alone, but they sure as hell made it more easy._

_She joined the group to help. First she sent Dawn to Spike with some blood, a clean set of clothes, a first aid kit and some towels. She inspected her sister seeing that she didn't have any major wounds and that she had already cared for the little ones, and instructed her to go get some sleep. Dawn tried to resist but her body gave her away so she headed upstairs to get Spike his staff and then go straight off to bed._

_Giles with Xander and Willow had looked after all the potentials and sent them in pairs to accommodate the rooms, for rest. Faith and Wood were nowhere to be found so Buffy figured that they had found their way upstairs to a bedroom. The scobbies were alone, after a big battle was won._

"_So, to the mall tomorrow?" Buffy said and everybody laughed at the idea. _

"_The world is doomed" Giles simply said, and moved upstairs to his room._

_The other three smiled at his comment. Willow hugged Buffy and they nodded for Xander to join them._

"_We are in on this together, forever. Thank you, guys. I love you." Buffy told them_

"_We know Buffster. We love you too." Xander told her. He missed Anya at this point she would have something totally inappropriate to say and would definitely ruin their whole bonding moment, but she was part of the gang like Oz,Tara and Angel had been at some point. Now just the three of them were left with Giles as the eternal Father of all of them._

"_Buffy…" Willow said with a hesitation in her voice._

"_You have to go and meet with him you know. He saw you with Spike. I think he knows everything. You have to make up your mind about those two. Otherwise it will be too painful for all of you and us."_

"_I have Will, made up my mind. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I guess I always knew who it is that I loved I just had to mature to understand that my life is not worth living without him."_

"_Really so which Dead-boy did you chose?" Xander asked puzzled._

"_I'll tell you, but first I have to tell him. He must be waiting for him." She moved up the stairs heading to his room._

"_Who did she choose dead-boy number 1 or dead-boy number 2?" he looked at Willow puzzled._

_He didn't like the fact of Buffy being with any of them but was willing to accept her choice. She deserved some happiness after all. _

_Willow just nodded at him and they headed to their room, finally succumbing to their exhaustion. As soon as they reached the bed, sleep took them._

Please, oh please review. . . i want to know what you think about it. this is my baby


	5. Chapter 5

****

Huge thanks to buffgelforever who was the first to review this story. thank you from all my heart. you gave me courage to go on.

**Hope you like it.**

_Since the big fight had ended it was the first time she was alone. She had to go talk to him, this much she knew. The only problem was that she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. What if he didn't love her still? What if he had moved on?_

_All these thoughts were filling her head so she decided to take a stroll around, getting familiar with the place they were going to occupy for some time now, to clear her head and figure out what to tell him._

_Her "mother" instincts kicked in after awhile and went to check out on the potentials, no wait slayers. All o them were slayers now, Faith and her were the older ones but that didn't matter because they were all slayers now with equal abilities. She found the girls deep in sleep, the fight had pushed everyone to their limits and they had lost some of their best people like Kennedy, so the sorrow was the last straw. She heard Giles snore as she passed the library, and laughed at her watcher's choice of room. When she couldn't find her sister in her room she went to ask Spike, only to find her sleeping in his arms._

_They loved each other so much; Spike was like a big brother for Dawn. When Buffy had died he had done a very good job taking care of her that was the time they bonded so much so Dawn was crashed when he died in Sunnydale._

_She was close to his room now. She had managed to tactfully avoid it when wondering around the hotel, but now she was sure she had to enter. She had to explain herself to him. He had to know how she felt, the only problem was what to say and how to say it._

_She stand there in front of his bedroom door contemplating on what to do._

_I woke up. I must have dozed off as soon as I lay on the bed to drink my blood. I still had dirt from the battle mixed with dry blood because no one had tented on my wounds. When I tried to stand up a small groan escaped my lips, some of my wounds much be deep, how hadn't I noticed them earlier I guess the sight of Buffy with Spike really got to me._

_Buffy heard him groan and in fear that something was wrong she knocked on the door and opened it without expecting an invitation. She found Angel sitting on his bed, looking like she had last saw him and with surprised look on his face._

"_I was just passing through and I heard you and wanted to check to see if you are all right." She said, wanting to sound as casual as she could._

_How strange that now he wanted her the most, she happened to be there. He blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. She really was there asking to help him and not in the arms of Spike as he had thought she would be._

"_Thanks, I am fine." He said_

_Buffy looked at him with disbelief. He looked awful._

"_You look like you were beaten to death." She said mocking him. _

"_Well I was, beaten. I dozed off before I had time to clean myself up." He tried to move, but the pain was sharp and was portrayed on his face._

_As soon as she saw him in pain, she rushed to his side, to help him._

"_You look like hell, let me help you. Please." She said begging him._

"_You have nothing better to do?" he said, implying that maybe Spike was waiting for her._

"_No, I don't." she said firmly_

"_Ok, I'll let you with one condition that after I am cleaned you look after yourself too. Do you know you have a deep cut on your forehead and your legs are covered in mud."_

"_Deal. Now lets get you cleaned up."_

_She reached out to grab him so to help him to the bathroom, their skins touching after so long, it was electric. He looked her in the eyes as she did so and he couldn't but notice how much she had changed over the years they had been apart. _

_Buffy helped him, clean his wounds and tended him, with the first aid kit she found under the sink. Then she left him to take a shower and waited in his room, in case he needed any help. She looked around at his place, his dirty clothes were on the flour, she could she a notebook in the drawer of the desk but didn't dared to open it. She smelled the air, and it smelled of Angel. Even she without a vampire enhanced smell could recognize that precise smell._

_When he was done, he slowly opened the door, so as to look at her without her knowing about it. Even after all that she had been through that day she looked breathtaking beautiful. He stepped out of the bathroom knowing that she would sense him eventually._

"_I am all clean up. How you keep your end of the deal." He startled her and she turned to face him, to find him with only a towel around his waist. He looked gorgeous._

"_Yes I must. There is only one problem. First I don't have a room, and second everyone is asleep and I wouldn't want to wake them just to shower."_

"_No problem in that, you can shower here." He offered, wishing that she accepted so as to pass a little more time alone with her._

"_I can't do this Angel, you were badly beaten you need to rest and regain your strength. I would not want to be in your way."_

"_I don't take no for an answer." He moved to the closet took a clean set of towels a shirt of his and a boxer, handed them to her and pointed at the bathroom._

_She knew to accept a lost battle, so she took the clothes and headed at the way he pointed. When she laid on the bathtub she felt so relaxed like she had been on clock for days. She washed, looked after her wounds and put on his clothes, they looked big on her but she didn't care they were his. She exited the bathroom only to find him asleep on the bed. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there looking at him, she loved him, him and no one else._

_Angel had sensed her presence in the room and lazily opened his eyes to find her looking at him._

"_Come on." He simply said and nodded her to lie down next to her._

_Buffy would have blushed, were it anyone else but it wasn't it was Angel and with him she could be 100 herself. She laid next to him, and he took her in his arms. Not long time passed and sleep took them. _

please review you guys. . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter.  
The fic is my baby, noone seems to even read it. . . i like it thats why i keep writting.  
Can please someone help me just tell me what is wrong.**

_It was past 2 o'clock when Willow woke up. Xander was deep asleep in the bed next to her. She studied him, he had changed so much over the years, all of them had changed. Xander lost his eye a couple of years ago, you could see mirrored on his face all the suffering and loss he had witnessed over the years. Anya was his bigger loss as Tara was hers. He had loved her, although he didn't manage to go through with the wedding. He was proud of her for what she had done with Andrew but still you could see that he missed her a lot._

_She stood up as quietly as she could, so not to wake him, and moved to the bathroom. After she took a shower and dressed, she headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. _

_Long before she was there the place became filled with slayers. Her mind drifted to Kennedy, who had died the previous day. Is everyone she loves going to die? A tear appeared in her eye, but she quickly wiped it off not wanting to show ant weakness in front of the younger ones. She continued to make breakfast for everyone._

_Xander woke up from the noise. He searched for Willow next to him, only to find that she was gone. He recognized some voices coming, from the kitchen downstairs. _

"_I so need food" he thought. He took a quick shower first, changed into some new clothes and headed to where the source of all the laughing was._

_When he entered the kitchen, he found it full with slayers and in the center of all this was Willow giving orders, and making sure everyone was happy and eating. He smiled at her; she had grown so much over the years. From the shy, "nerd" to a powerful witch, the whole lesbian thing was a big step too but it wasn't as big as all the others changes._

_Looking her there, made him love her even more. Willow had been there for him forever, they had even been a thing for sometime but who remembered now this all seemed a whole life-time away. Looking at Willow made him remember Anya, his own vengeance demon; she died to save Andrew, the same Andrew that had left them when his strength had returned. Willow had seen him and was urging him to come help her._

"_So, I am at your service maim."_

"_Do anything else, and I will turn you into a toad." She smiled at me._

"_I want you to continue here, so that I can go and look for the others. None of them have come down for breakfast."_

_Just then Faith and Wood appeared, fresh from a good nights sleep, Willow went to greet them and asked what they would like for breakfast. They looked so happy together, I was glad Faith had finally found someone, who was her equal. I lost my virginity to Faith so I guess I would always look after her, and wish her well no matter what she does, like Willow and Buffy._

_Now that I said Buffy, where is she? She must have woken up from all the noise; everybody else has. _

_Faith, Wood, Willow and Xander sit down to have breakfast together, discussing about the fight that had passed what they should have done differently and wondering what they should do from now on, with all the new slayers._

_Spike woke up and saw Dawn deep in sleep in his arms. They must have dozed off together, when she came to bring him his clothes. He saw the clock it was 12:30. Wow he definitely slept a lot, more than he used to actually He tried to stand up as quietly as he could so not to wake her up. Just when he moved a bit, Dawn opened her eyes._

"_Good morning niblet. Sorry to wake you, it is early still go to sleep." He smiled at her._

"_No, I am ok, a bit hungry but I don't need any more sleep." She had missed Spike looking over her, and taking care of her. She tried to stand up from the bed but quickly Spike pushed her back down._

"_Look pet, you had one hell of a night last night. I will bring you breakfast in the bed then we can watch tely, I think they have a rerun of Passions in 1 o'clock. Ok?"_

"_Fine by me." He was so sweet, wait from where did that thought come._

_Spike found an empty kitchen and searched for cereals and milk to bring her up._

_Giles entered the kitchen thinking that everybody else would be in deep sleep. He was shocked to find Spike in deep research mode so focused that he hadn't heard him enter the kitchen._

"_Well, what do we have here?" Giles said sarcastically._

"_Aouh" Spike had not heard the watcher enter and hit his head in the open cupboard._

_Giles let out a giggle seeing Spike hurt himself._

"_Morning to you too." Spike said with visible anger in his voice._

"_I didn't expect to find anyone else here." He decided to lighten up the atmosphere a bit "Do you need any help, with that."_

_Spike looked him startled. Kindness was something he had never experienced from the watcher._

"_I am looking for cereals. Dawnie was hungry and I told her I would bring her breakfast upstairs."_

"_Nice of you. How is she?" he asked while opening a cupboard next to the fridge taking cereals and handing them to Spike._

"_Thank you. She seems ok, we haven't talked much. I think if we do she is going to yell at me, not that I am not worth it or anything."_

_Giles smiled. "You know Spike, after Sunnydale Dawn was devastated for losing you, I might say even more than Buffy was. She was shocked when she saw you alive at the fight. To tell you the truth it nearly got her killed, because she didn't see a vampire coming her way. . ._

"_What?" Spike said in shock_

"_I dusted him and then snapped her out of her haze and told her that you would have time to talk after the fight was over and that you would have a very good explanation for staying away. So you better have a good explanation. " Giles said mid threatening him._

"_Thank you Giles, for keeping my girls safe. I better take these up, or she will starve to death."_

"_I would give my life, for any of them Spike. They count on you; don't let them down, again."_

"_I'll try" Spike replied heading upstairs to Dawn._

_Giles made himself a cup of tea and headed to the library to check up on Angel's books, see if he could find anything about the Circle of the Black Thorn. He smiled; his children had grown so much over the years. Yes they were his children, he knew everyone of them like he would have his own children and he cared for them as much. He just wanted them to be happy._

_Although he could never forgive Angel for killing his sweet Jenny, he was willing to look over for Buffy but if he hurt her again there was hell to pay. Willow had grown in power and in maturity too, she now days took the role of mother in their little family. She had to act more her age, like Xander did although he had learnt many things and become an indispensable part of their group and not the weak teenage boy everyone had to look after._

_They were a family._

**thank you for reading. please review, something, anything. . . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

Buffy woke up, she looked at the clock in her nightstand it was 3 o'clock. She had taken up the habit of waking up in the middle of the night since Angel died. She stood up and went into her son's room, she tucked him in, studied his face in the moonlight stroking his brown hair, she was happy he took after his father. She kissed him in the head and headed to make herself a cup if tea.

"Damn you Giles." He had taught her the pleasure of a good cup of tea and now she took up drinking one alone in the dark every night.

She sat in the living room couch watching aimlessly at the full moon outside. Memories began to drift in.

"_I love you, with all my heart I always had. Take care of our son." He jumped._

"_Noooo…" Buffy was screaming at the top of her lungs at him. A pair of hands grabbed her, before she had the time to jump after him. _

_Faith her sister-slayer was dragging her out of the building and was ordering everyone to get out. They barely managed when the explosion happened. Buffy was motionless, just like that he was gone._

"Do you need company, love." Spike's voice brought her back from her daydreaming

"Sure, why not." She smiled for him, he sat next to her. Thank God he had stayed with her.

"Buffy… for how long are you going to punish yourself about what happened. Four years have passed, you have to move on. Angel would have wanted you to move on."

"I know the only problem is that I don't know how to move on without him. I couldn't do it the first time how am I supposed to do it now that I have known how our life together could have been like." She lied in his arms, he could always comfort her.

Spike hugged her not knowing what to say. Buffy let herself take comfort in the arms of her friend, tears came to her eyes but she wiped them off before Spike could see them

"I am the slayer, well not the only, but surely the oldest I am not going to break down I can't too much depends on me." She told herself for the hundredth time.

Spike was puzzled. Buffy had only sed a single tear and nothing else. When Dawn was taken from Glory she was in haze for some time, until Willow brought her back. For four years that peaches was gone she hadn't burst at all, she simply woke up every night and sat in the couch for an hour or then kissed her son and went back to sleep. Every night it was the same routine.

"I am going to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us. I have to contact Faith and Xander they haven't been in touch with me for too long now. Good night Spike. Get some sleep."

"Night, slayer." He was worried but what could he do. He drunk the rest of his blood and went to rest they had a long day ahead and Dawn's distractions wouldn't make things easier.

The morning came; Dawn was still jet lagged and woke up too early. Her sister and Spike were still sleeping, so she decided to make breakfast.

"I'll make them a true English breakfast, with tost, egg and bacon." She thought.

Dawn turned the radio on; she always cooked with music on, and started making the grand breakfast. First she made the tost, and then she put to fry the bacon and the eggs.

Buffy woke up, with a strange sent coming from downstairs.

"Oh, my God Dawn is making breakfast. That always leads to disaster I better go check." She put on her slippers and a robe and headed to the kitchen.

Everyone was there. Dawn was pouring Liam some milk, while Spike asked him to compete to see who would end up first. He his blood or Liam his milk?

"Well, good morning sleepy head. It is 9 o'clock and I made breakfast." She smiled at her. Dawn had the most beautiful smile Buffy had seen.

"England changed you a lot." She said as she sat in a chair next to Spike. Dawn kissed her on the cheek and handed her a plate.

"A girl has got to eat and as much as I love Giles he is not the best cook in the world, but never tell him I said that or I am dead." She giggled.

"So what is on today's program?" Spike asked, he wanted to spend some time with Dawn to catch up.

"First we have to go to Willow; she will be thrilled with your return. I have some classes to teach until two and we have to practice with the girls in the afternoon. I think it is from five till seven."

"So as I see nothing has changed around here." Dawn said.

"Nope, niblet. Your sister still thinks that she can win me, so we dance every afternoon and then she makes me work with the other slayers who I can easily bit the crap out of."

"Watch your language in front of Liam." Buffy said and smacked him in the arm. Actually she didn't worry about her son. He saw so many evil things each day, that cursing seemed nothing.

They discussed about this and that. Then Buffy had to go, taking Liam with her. They had a child care center at the school for the slayers kids. Liam was their only kid but Buffy hoped that her slayers would make families eventually and have kids of their own.

**Hope i get some more reviews this time ... read it and review. please.**


End file.
